Vash
'Approval:' 7/18/13 6 feats Tobirama v2.3 'Appearance' Vash is of medium height with a thin build. He has spikey blond hair that is about shoulder length. He usually wears a red jacket over a gray coat. He carries a pair of sunglasses in his pocket. Vash has a Curse Mark on his right upper arm. 'Personality' Vash is short-tempered and a smart-ass. He is pretty reserved and quiet until provoked. Vash has a mistrust for most people he doesn't know. 'Stats' (Total:59) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 13 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' '''Endurance: 10 CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' Endurance Pool (Curse Seal): 10 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Item Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Cursed Seal ' 'Chunin: Swift Release ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 # Extra Equipment '''(+12pts) # '''Cursed Seal: 1st State - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja as well as granting them a large amount of "cursed" chakra When activated, the prongs of his mark spread branching and curling off. (+3 Strength and endurance, +20 CCP added to chakra pool, -3 Endurance points per round to maintain) # Stats # Stats # Swift Release: Shadowless Flight-''' Activating this jutsu greatly increases the ninja's speed. (+8 Speed, 20 CP activate, 20 CP to maintain) # '''Swift Chakra Channeling- '''By channeling swift chakra into weapons, the weapons fly faster when swung or thrown. The chakra also causes the weapons to break the sound barrier which causes a sonic boom to trail the weapons. The sonic boom can deal damage when the weapon hits or narrowly misses. (10 CP to activate, 5 CP upkeep) '''Equipment *(6) 2 Chakra Conducting Combat Knives (Trench Blades w/o knuckle covering) *(4) Three Fuma Shuriken *(3) Pair of Explosive Tags *(2) Blood Increasing Pill *(3) Military Rations Pill *2x Paper Bombs (1 use each) *Military Rations Pill (1 use) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 37 000 * Ryo left: 26 000 * (18.5k received from Sankuro) * (3.5k received from Jace) 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 28' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 4 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Retrieve_the_Scroll! 4QP 2000ryo (7/19/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Capturing_of_Evil_Nobu 4QP 2000ryo (7/16/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Nurse_Medusa 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Akatsuki! 4QP 2000ryo (7/8/2013) '''C-Rank: 2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_radical_satanist.#Mission_Details%7CThe 3QP 1000ryo (7/3/2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1hgb0m/invade_the_tiger_kingdom/ 3QP 3000ryo (7/2/2013) ' '''D-Rank: 2 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Standing_Guard 1QP 500ryo (7/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Arming_Sunagakure 1QP 500ryo (7/16/2013) '''Raids: 0 Other: 2 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ho1xn/night_in_the_woods_bros_doing_broish_things/ 1QP 500ryo (7/4/2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1hlybq/puzzles_pub_only_bros_doing_bro_things/ 1QP 500ryo (7/3/2013) Character: 2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Under_Watchful_Eyes 1QP 500ryo (7/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prison_(Vash_Backstory) 1QP 500ryo (7/17/2013) 'History and Story' Vash was found in a secret lab in the Land of Wind. The lab itself was a leftover from the time of Orochimaru. But since his fall, the lab and all of its collective knowledge had been taken over by a group of missing-nin. The missing-nin continued in the vein of the previous owner experimenting on prisoners and trying to create an army. Vash showed a remarkable resielence to pain and modification and thus became the focus of many experiments. The experiments left Vash with a Cursed Seal and some unique abilities not yet known, even to him. Eventually the lab was found by elite Suna Anbu, who cleared out the place taking care of all the missing-nin in a well organized raid. The prisoners were freed and allowed to go their own way. Vash, having no idea where he was from, sought and was granted asylum in Sunagakure. He has began intense training in hopes of turning the curse bestowed on him from years of experimentation into a blessing. Vash is extremely loyal to Suna for saving him from a living hell. Suna Arc As a genin at the start of the Outlander war, Vash was assigned to escort a supply caravan heading from Konoha to Suna delivering weapons and supplies for the upcoming war. Upon achieving chunin, Vash has taken on more responsibility. Vash and Zenko were assigned to serve as sentries in a outpost stationed in the dunes.